Next Stop, Aciphellia!
by YellinYee
Summary: Han, Leia and family are headed to Aciphellia for a little vacation, but things don't go as planned...Han refuses to admit he's lost.


**Next Stop, Aciphellia! **

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, George Lucas does.

A/N: This is a response to the Han/Leia December Challenge from the Jedi Council Forums. The challenge was to write a story where Han and Leia get lost. I need to thank IrishEyedJedi for all of her help and beta-ing on this little piece.

* * *

"Han, are we at least _near_ Aciphellia?" Leia asked. 

"Yes," Han replied through gritted teeth, angrily scanning the navicomputer for coordinates. "Should be less than a parsec now 'til we get there."

"That's what you said _two_ parsecs ago, Han."

Leia back sat in the giant Wookiee-sized co-pilot's chair. Chewie was visting Malla and Lumpy on Kashyyyk while the Solo family took a little vacation of their own. Granted, how much a fun a vacation with one year old twins could be was yet to be determined.

When she and Han had planned their little getaway, Aciphellia seemed like the perfect place to vacation. It was as peaceful as Alderaan had been and as beautiful as Bespin at sunset, according to the travel flimsies Leia had read. But now it seemed that the stubbornness of a certain Corellian was going to keep the Solos from experiencing it all.

"Leia." When Han used her first name, Leia knew it was either an indication of a good mood or an extremely bad mood. Given the circumstances, she figured it was the latter. "I know where I'm going. How many times do I have to tell you that Corellians – "

" – never get lost," Leia cut him off. "I now. You've told me enough times, how could I forget? But we've been out of hyperspace for parsecs now and according to this," she quickly scanned the brochure flimsie, "we should have arrived at Aciphellia within half a parsec of dropping out of lightspeed." Leia put her best because-you're-the-best-husband-in-the-world face on. "Han. Please just check the Galaxy Phinder Spacesystem to see if we're using the right coordinates."

Han remained as firm as ever. "No. I know where I'm going. I don't need any stupid Galaxy Phinder Spacesystem gizmo. Besides, your Worship," he turned from the control panel to look at her for the first time during the conversation, "how many times have I _not_ gotten you where you needed to be in the past?"

"Let me count," She began to tick off each time on her fingers, one by one. " There was the scout mission to Osd Rundootia, the delivery of supplies to Caneraan, the diolomatic mission to Paserilla…so," Leia held up three fingers, "a total of three times."

Han turned away so he was facing Leia head on. "Okay, I did get you to Osd Rundootia, but a day late. And that is technically still considered a successful mission, just not considered punctual. As for Caneraan, it's not my fault some guys forgot to put the supplies in the cargo. It wasn't my fault we got called back to base and Wedge was sent instead." He took a deep breath, ready for the verbal onslaught that would inevitably ensue.

"I admit, Osd Rundootia wasn't your fault, but Caneraan was. You should have checked the cargo before you left the dock. Standard protocol, isn't it? And you didn't say anything about Paserilla."

Hands thrown in the air, Han answered, "Kest, Leia, I don't even remember what the Paserilla mission was." Then, as an afterthought, he added, "But I do know where it is. It's the fourth planet in the Envpact System. Outer Rim."

Leia couldn't help but smile a little at his defensiveness. "Smart, nerfherder. Paserilla was after the first mission you, Chewie, Luke, and I had after Bakura. But we never got there because the hyperdrive on the _Falcon_," she patted the arm of the co-pilot seat affectionately, "broke down. For the umpteenth time."

"Okay, there's a first for everything. But this isn't like that. I promise. We're almost there."

Before Leia could come up with a counter response, she heard crying from the make shift nursery she and Han had set up just outside of the cockpit.

"Bet you it's your son."

Leia rolled her eyes. "No, it sounds like your daughter. I'll go find out what _she_ wants."

It was Jaina crying, like she'd said, though that had been out of jest. She gently scooped her daughter into her arms and quietly began to rock her back to sleep. After a few minutes, Jaina was fast asleep and Leia put her back down next to a napping Jacen. Then she returned to the cockpit. Han was entering approach vectors and landing coordinates, his back to her. Leia quickly returned to the co-pilot chair.

"Almost there, your Highnessness. Just like I said." He turned victoriously and leaned back, fingers laced behind his head. "See? Another success. What I tell ya?"

"I'm glad you finally got it, Flyboy. It's about time, anyway."

"Famous Solo luck, I'm telling you." Looking for another reason to brag, Han inquired about the twins. "Was it Jacen crying or not?"

Leia couldn't resist the opportunity to rub it in Han's face that he was wrong for once. "No, it was Jaina. Fussy, just like her father."

Han's lips twisted into a pout, resembling Jaina's sleeping face as Leia had last seen it. She couldn't help but laugh.

"Find something funny, Princess?"

"Yes."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I gotta land now. Got permission to land at docking bay 65. Go get Jacen and Jaina ready, will ya?"

"We're finally at Aciphellia?"

Han looked out through the cockpit window and shrugged. "I guess. I've never been to Aciphellia before. Have you?"

Leia was already getting the twins ready. "Once, when I was very little. Father and I spent a day in Aciphellia when he had a meeting with the viceroy of Acella. I was only three or four, though."

"Does it look like the flimsies you brought?" Han reached for one as he asked.

With Jacen in one arm and Jaina in the other, Leia returned to the cockpit and shook her head. "Not really."

"Must be the time of day. The shadows the three suns cast on the planet at different times of the day change the appearance. It looks like it was midday in this holo here," Han tapped the flimsie, "and it's near sunset now."

Leia sighed. "We would have gotten here midday if you hadn't gotten lost."

Han took Jaina from Leia and cradled her in the crook of his left arm before answering. "I didn't get lost."

"Yes you did, but I still have a bad feeling about this." Leia grabbed the flimslope with their traveling information and the twin's bag as she and Han walked down the _Falcon's_ ramp.

On the other side of the docking bay, small insectoids and droids were milling about in crowded lines. It was a far cry from the world advertised in the flimsie.

"Han."

"Yes…"

"Look at the sign there."

"Where?"

"Up, to your left on the grey durasteel."

"It says 'Welcome to Aceipheillia.'"

Leia turned and started walking back up the ramp. "Exactly."

"Huh?"

"Han. Aciphellia. Aceipheillia. _Aceipheillia_. It's a different planet, Flyboy. We're on the wrong planet. That's why it took us so long to get here. Because it's the wrong place. You got the coordinates wrong."

Han had caught up with her and they put Jacen and Jaina back into the nursery. He quickly raised the ramp and stalked into the cockpit to check the navicomputer.

"Okay. I got the wrong planet. You're right, I'm wrong. Now what do you want from me?"

"Use the Galaxy Phinder Spacesystem to find the correct coordinates. Let's get out of here."

Han only grunted in reply.

"And Han?"

"What." It was more of a statement than a reply.

"Say it."

"Say what?"

"Say 'I was lost.'"

Han sighed louder than Chewie snored but complied. "I was lost."

Leia beamed, happy to hear the words come from Han's mouth. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it. And don't expect to her it again."

Leia stood up and walked over to Han and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "I don't expect to."

"Just as long as it's understood."

_The next morning... _

The blue and green planet of Aciphellia was seen growing in size as the _Falcon_ approached, the position of the suns indicated early morning.

"We're here, your Worship, just as promised. This time, I'm sure it's the right planet."

When Leia remained silent, Han knew something was up. Han twisted around to face her. "Leia?"

She could be seen pacing back and forth, wringing her hands.

"Han, there's something I've wanted to tell you for a long time. And Aciphellia seems like the perfect place, too. So now that we're here, I guess it's the right time...well, I've known for a couple of days, but I didn't know how to tell you - "

"One minute, Sweetheart. I need to get the landing set or we'll overshoot and miss the dock. This'll be real fast, I promise." Han turned back around to set the landing gear.

"Han!"

Still busy, Han said, "Okay, shoot. I'm listening now."

"It was supposed to be a surprise, and I know it's really soon but – "

Han finished setting the landing coordinates and took one of Leia's hand in both of his. "Leia, quit beating around the spice mines and say it, okay?"

She took a deep breath. "Your son wants to say hi."

"Couldn't Jacen have just told me? He was awake not – "

"Not Jacen, your new son."

"What."

"You're going to have another son."

"Gods…" Han released Leia's hand in surprise.

"Can you say anything besides that? Like what you think?"

Han pretended to think really hard on the matter before answering. "Well," he paused for effect. "As long as he's your kid."

Leia raised an eyebrow sensing Han's playful tone. "And what if he's not your kid?"

"Can't have everything," Han shrugged and turned away from the Princess. "At least you can't blame me if he turns out bad."

"Nerf," Leia giggled as she playfully slapped Han on his shoulder. "Now really, what do you think?"

"But really, the more…the merrier. Besides, I like kids and I'm more excited than…well, than I can say."

"Good." Leia sat down in the pilot's seat next to Han and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Princess?"

"Yes?" She curled into Han's lap so she was sitting more comfortably.

"Thanks."

Leia rested her head so she could feel Han's heart beat beneath his shirt. "For what?"

"For our family." He gently kissed her temple.

"You had something to do with it, if I recall correctly."

"Well…"

"And thank you."

Han spoke into her hair. "For what?"

"For getting lost."

"You're never going to let me live this down, are you?" he sighed.

Leia laughed into Han's chest. "Nope. Not a chance."

"Great. That's just what I thought."

* * *

Thanks for reading! 


End file.
